Fireworks
by LadyAlambiel
Summary: Fireworks... They can cause an uproar, set plans awry, or even be a pleasure.
1. Part One: Planning

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't...

Summary: Fireworks... They can cause an uproar, set plans awry, or even be a pleasure.

A/N: This story is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe. Enjoy!

**Fireworks**

**Part One: Planning**

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

1 Greenroof 1009

"Fireworks!"

Someone please kill me now. Not one person in that room noticed my, ahem, less than enthusiastic reaction to the latest suggestion for the much anticipated (and ridiculously delayed) wedding of Oreius and myself. Lucy's grin was infectious and then Susan nodded. "It will be perfect!"

Where's a Fell invasion when you need one? I decided to get out of there before my nerves frayed the last centimeter or so that was left. Susan, Lucy, Tuulea, and the rest of the wedding planning cohorts were too busy chattering to notice that the bride-to-be was leaving. Which says so much about how the wedding planning has been since the first time we had to move the wedding in Quickening. Not that they didn't mean well…their enthusiasm was just completely overwhelming and was increasingly carried away.

I hurried out of the Cair, not even bothering to let Ptah know I was no longer among the wedding planners, as I found my way to the hill overlooking Cair Paravel and the sea. Oreius was already there and I must have looked more upset than I intended to because he immediately held his arms out and drew me into a tight hug. He pressed my head against his shoulder, his fingers running over my hair and toying with the strands that had worked their way loose of my chignon, before murmuring, "What troubles you, love?"

"We need to elope." I felt more than heard his chuckle and I pushed back enough to scowl up at him. "I am not joking, Oreius. This is getting so out of hand, it's ridiculous! The guest list has officially mutated into some sort of living entity with hundreds of names as its plunder or perhaps sacrifice would be the better word. I am more than ninety-nine point nine percent certain that the guest list for our wedding has _surpassed_ the guest list of Peter's wedding. I don't care how many people are in the army, that's just not right. The decorating committee has so many ribbons and doodads that we might as well just wrap Cair Paravel up twice and we would still have enough ribbon left over to put a bow on top of each tower. And tonight they have decided that it simply wouldn't be a wedding without fireworks. Fireworks! Lion preserve us!"

He wanted to laugh again. I could see it in the amused glint lighting his dark eyes. I scowled at him more and he brought his hands up to cradle my face. "Alambiel. Surely it cannot be so terrible as all that. Perhaps if you voiced your preferences-"

"They wouldn't hear me."

"I did not think the wedding plans were proceeding at such," he paused, obviously weighing his next words as I continued glaring at him, then continued, "that is, I was unaware of the fact the wedding plans were such an alarming and inconvenient activity."

"Don't even go there."

"I have not moved," Oreius replied in utter seriousness and with just a hint of confusion.

I rolled my eyes. "Oreius. Have you considered the fact that you aren't really aware of how stressful the last four and a half months have been is because the matchmakers turned wedding planners are not troubling you with the wedding details because you're just the groom? I, on the other hand, as the bride must listen to all these increasingly enormous and elaborate plans and I am pretty sure that the rest of my hair is going to turn white by the time we reach the twenty-seventh."

Oreius reached out to touch my hair again, this time gently working loose one of the white streaks and curling it around his finger. A smile played around the corners of his mouth as he mused, "You would have the loveliest white hair in Cair Paravel."

I hit him in the ribs.

He grunted. "That was not the right compliment?"

"No!" I giggled in spite of my best efforts then planted my fists on my hips. "No, what you should have said is that you would hate to see me gain any more white hairs and that in order to prevent such a fate we are to run away together!"

Oreius' mouth twitched into a half smile and he raised his eyebrows as he folded his arms over his chest. "I see. And may I ask if this is a particular set of rules?"

"Yes, it's all written down in _A Centaur's Guide to Elopement: How to Keep Your Betrothed from Going Stark Raving Mad before the Wedding_. Honestly, you really should be aware of these things." I heaved a dramatic sigh then turned to the edge of the hill. "But it's too late now, I fear. There's only one option left to me. I'll have to jump."

"Alambiel."

I ignored him. "Should have eloped the first time I suggested it. Now it's all for naught."

A moment later, his arms went around my waist and pulled me back against his chest as he rested his chin on the top of my head. "Alambiel. Delightful Minx that you are, have you quite finished?"

"No. I haven't defenestrated myself. Delightful? I thought I was cheeky."

His laugh rumbled in his chest. "You are without a doubt most cheeky and a little minx. I happen to find you delightful as well…from time to time. But, I do not think defenestration is your last resort."

"Why not? I know everyone expects it to be Werewolves but I could settle for defenestration."

His hold on me tightened. "Now why would you plot your own demise?" His breath tickled as he whispered in my ear, "Should not your thoughts be filled with joy? We are to marry."

"It's not so much plotting as it is likely to be a side effect of too much planning and too much delaying of the wedding."

"I see. And what is your solution besides defenestration?"

I twisted around in his hold so I could look up at him. I wanted him to see that I wasn't quite joking anymore. "We should run away together. Just long enough to get married. We can go down to the Cair, rope Edmund and Peter into performing the wedding and witnessing it, respectively, and then we can honeymoon for a couple of months until Susan and Tuulea calm down after finding out what we've done. Oooh, or we could always go to Stormseer. I'm sure he would perform the wedding for us and he has enough attendants who could serve as witness. And then we can honeymoon for a couple of months until Susan and Tuulea calm down after finding out."

Oreius kissed my forehead then caressed my cheek. "It is impossible, Alambiel. You know this is true. However, I think what you need is a fortnight where you need not think of wedding plans or guest lists or even fireworks. Let us accept the invitation to Solon's presentation to the herds of his dam and sire. We can go and enjoy the ceremony. I can also take you to meet my own herd since it is quite close to Alithia's herd. You do need to meet Alcippe as she is the matriarch of the herd and I suppose Alcippe would be less vexed with me if I introduced the two of you before we wed."

I hesitated. "Aren't Tuulea and Stonebrook and the rest of their family going as well?"

"Yes. But I shall have their promises that they will not mention any wedding plans during the trip. Consider it, if you will, a holiday of sorts."

I considered the alternatives for a long moment then nodded. "All right."

"Good. You will enjoy this, Alambiel. I am certain of it." He smiled.

"Wait, aren't they all leaving tomorrow?"

"Yes, but not until two hours before noon and we will be traveling slowly enough for the colt's sake that you can walk instead of bringing Pepin."

"Lovely." I crossed my arms. "Any other ideas, Kentauri?"

Oreius considered then held his hand out to me. "Only that you might permit me to tell you what the stars speak of tonight."

With a soft laugh, I set my hand in his and let him hold me close while he whispered in my ear the doings of the stars (supposedly they had a lot to say about how lovely I looked that eve…can't say the Kentauri isn't smooth when he puts his mind to it). Maybe a holiday would be just the thing to keep me from tearing my hair out or strangling Oreius for agreeing to _not_ elope almost five months ago. Maybe.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and review! **


	2. Part Two: The Little Details

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't...

Summary: Fireworks... They can cause an uproar, set plans awry, or even be a pleasure.

A/N: This story is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe. Enjoy!

**Fireworks**

**Part Two: The Little Details**

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Seventhday dawned early and I immediately set to packing for this trip. I must confess that I was more at ease about watching Solon's presentation than meeting Oreius' herd. I knew he didn't have any close family left but Centaurs were sticklers about claiming their extended family and facing the matriarch would pretty much make or break my relationship with Oreius' kin. Something in how Oreius referred to Alcippe warned me that we would either get along fabulously or we would be like water and oil…possibly fire and oil. Which is why when Tuulea descended on me before I had even had a cup of coffee, I was a bit taken back. I stared at her. "What do you mean I have to take my wedding dress?"

Tuulea clicked her tongue as she opened the drawer and pulled out the cedar box. "You recall that Oreius was supposed to inform Alcippe of your pending marriage so she might make you an appropriate wedding gown, yes?"

"Yes and Oreius forgot about that particular tradition until it was too late for anyone to make a wedding dress, which is why I'm wearing the one that my grandam and mother wore for their weddings."

"Oh child, that decision was made when the two of you were to wed in Quickening. It is Greenroof. And in truth, Oreius should have informed Alcippe of the need for your wedding dress in the interim had the two of you chosen to reschedule the wedding out three months instead of immediately trying for the next month." She patted my arm (like that was going to reassure me) and smiled calmly. "And while Alcippe is quite set in her ways, I am certain she will accept you wearing Keziah and Hadassah's dress. However, any Centaur matriarch is going to insist on a full inspection of the bride's wardrobe if she did not make it. Be prepared for her insistence that you be dressed as you would on your wedding day before she'll rule in your favor."

Okay, that I could handle. Brides were supposed to play dress-up at least once before wedding, right? Still, I couldn't quite hold back a tiny little concern. "What would happen if she doesn't approve of the dress?"

Tuulea smoothed a strand of dark hair back into place then offered a slightly distracted smile. "Do not borrow trouble, Alambiel. Now finish packing." She turned away only to turn back. "Have you updated the limited duty roster? Leeta didn't know."

I laughed. "You know, I'm starting to think you really sent Leeta to be your spy on who goes on maternity leave and who doesn't."

"Naturally. The fact that she is able to blackmail you into behaving and dressing as appropriate to your role as Princess Royal is merely surplus."

"I knew you put her up to all that blackmail!" Giggling, I allowed myself to be distracted from the niggling doubts of Murphy and went to fetch the freshly updated limited duty roster from my study. I flipped the file until I reached the maternity leave section then carried it to where Tuulea was…finishing the packing for me. I shook my head but didn't say anything. She couldn't seem to help herself. However, my clothing selections seemed to pass inspection this time as she didn't scold or remove anything. Or, she was simply more focused on the maternity leave considering the way she took it from me then a huge grin stole across her face.

"I'm going to be a grandmother!"

"Tuulea, you're already a grandmother."

The Black Elder Nymph merely waved her hand dismissively. "And I love Shayna with all my heart but it is about time that my eldest son gave me grandchildren as well."

I laughed in spite of my best efforts. Tuulea's enthusiasm about Illusin and Caia having a foal was both amusing and slightly terrifying. Considering the fact that Tuulea had happily decided to claim me as a weird cross between adoptive daughter and granddaughter depending on the situation, I didn't know for sure if she would consider any foals Oreius and I have as grandchildren or great-grandchildren…and I was afraid to ask. Tuulea smiled happily at the duty roster for another five minutes then she abruptly set it down. "Hurry now or those Centaurs will be chafing to leave without us."

My brow furrowed as I glanced at the water clock. "Oreius said you weren't planning to leave until two hours before noon."

"Oh that was when the invitation was originally extended. Now we are leaving four hours before noon."

"That's in five minutes!"

Tuulea arched an eyebrow. "That is what happens when the two of you wait until the last minute to decide to accept the invitation."

"I hope Alithia fusses at Oreius." I grabbed my pack and followed Tuulea out of my quarters. "That, at least, would be very entertaining."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

4 Greenroof 1009

"She looks nervous."

I glanced at Ardon then studied Alambiel more closely. She was preoccupied with carrying Shayna on her hip and chattering with the filly's dam, Deianeira. Alithia and Solon were also keeping pace with them, the colt finding the pace of the Nymphs easier to follow over the last two days. Alambiel, though, seemed far more relaxed than she had been for the last…month. "She has not threatened anyone since we left Cair Paravel."

"You told her of Alcippe, yes?"

I flicked my tail. "She knows I plan to take her to meet Alcippe."

"Did you tell her?"

"If Alithia does not let anything slip, I will not have to, Ardon." Glancing at where Alambiel was walking just ahead and to the right, I did not speak further. Instead, I faltered slightly when she stiffened then looked over her shoulder at me. I could not discern the look on her face before she turned away and handed Shayna to her dam, but every movement bespoke of fury.

Ardon cleared his throat as she whirled around then stalked toward us. "I should check on my colt."

Alambiel ignored him as they passed each other. I slowed to a stop and attempted not to smile at the rather breathtaking sight of my fiery lady as she marched up to me, blue eyes snapping. "Exactly how are you related to Alcippe?"

"She is the matriarch of my herd."

"Oreius." Alambiel shook her head then walked away from the road, muttering under her breath in Irish. From what I could discern, she was mainly preoccupied with insulting my intelligence and questioning her sanity for having anything to do with me. At least, she had not mentioned skewering. She was certainly aware I was following her as she abruptly halted and spun to face me. "Why is it so difficult for you trust me with these kinds of things?"

I stopped, stunned at the sudden anguish in her eyes. "What do you speak of? I trust you."

She shook her head. "Only if it doesn't involve your family."

I reached for her, only to drop my hands when she swatted at them. "You know about my family."

Alambiel glared and stomped her foot, her Centaur heritage showing itself. "No! It took over six years before you even mentioned anyone besides Cadfael and Selene and that was probably because I already knew of them. You told me that you had no close family left and then Alithia tells me-" She stopped then crossed her arms before continuing in the same controlled tone that made most others quake in anticipation of the fierce storm about to break. "Tell me who Alcippe is to you."

"Alcippe is my sire's dam."

"You do realize that most people count grandmothers as close relatives, right?"

I winced at the bitterness that had crept into her voice. "Alcippe prefers to be known as the matriarch, not anyone's grandam. During the Long Winter-"

"This is not the Long Winter! We are…we are supposed to be getting married in three weeks and I cannot believe that it never crossed your mind to tell me that oh by the way when you're talking about the matriarch of your herd, you mean the Centauress who is your grandmother when we discussed how I needed to meet Alcippe. And I just… I can't talk to you anymore." Alambiel abruptly hurried past me and didn't stop until she reached Tuulea and Stonebrook. She refused to speak to me again that day.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

5 Greenroof 1009

"It was a very different time."

I looked up at Stonebrook. He gave me a sympathetic look then held out his hand. Accepting it, I let him pull me to my feet. We had stopped for the night five hours ago and, save for a stubborn Solon who was currently doing his best to crow and jump over his sleeping parents and Oreius, who had apparently been enlisted to keep an eye on him and make sure he didn't wander off, everyone else was asleep. Stonebrook and I walked over to the next glade before he spoke again. "The Long Winter was a very different and very difficult time. You were spared it, little one. It was an occupation by Narnia's worst enemy and Jadis did Her best to destroy any and all hope. The Sons and Daughters of Adam and Eve were hunted down and driven out. Jadis even dared to send Her Fell soldiers after the innocent Humans living too close to the border between Archenland and Narnia. Families were torn apart, even if only one member still dared to resist against Her Tyranny. All of Narnia suffered but some earned Her special hate…mainly the Centaurs. We had entire herds who were slaughtered. Our prophets and seers were slain or turned to stone and the stars were silent. As a people, we were splintering but for five years, three of them in Winter, Cadeyrn worked with the elders to hold us together. He was the first among equals among the herd leaders and his words were always given much weight. But then Jadis chose to make a demonstration to break the Centaurs' combined will."

Stonebrook paused and looked up. It wasn't often he showed his age, but at over three hundred years, he was certainly closer to seniority among Centaurs than middle age. I could tell that these memories still weighed on him but I didn't dare interrupt to ask any of the burning questions wanting to burst out. "After murdering Cadeyrn and Selene, after taking as many victims as She could including my own sons to add to Her stone garden, the fractures in our people were growing despite Cadfael's efforts. Some families closed themselves in to the point that they rarely interacted with the larger herd. Often it was the herds whose leaders felt it was the only way to protect those in their care who drifted away into isolation. Sometimes we would gather together still but every year fewer and fewer herds came, especially after the failed rebellion. However, other families came to the painful realization that a voluntary distancing would be the best way to keep from drawing too much attention to the young and vulnerable. Alcippe was among that group. As Cadeyrn's widow, it was more dangerous to her immediate family if she allowed them to cultivate the same relationships with her as other families might enjoy. She chose to leave the home she had shared with Cadeyrn for one hundred and fifty years to live in a small cabin attached to the school. Her only contact with any of her grandchildren was not as 'Grandam' but as 'Teacher' and 'Matriarch.' Alcippe and Cadeyrn had four children, Cadfael and his three younger sisters. None of them survived the Long Winter, little one, and so Alcippe felt even more justified to reaffirm with her grandchildren that they were never to speak of how she was specifically related to them." A long silence followed his words until Stonebrook sighed and squeezed my shoulder as he rumbled, "One hundred years of necessary habit is difficult to break even after nine years of peace."

It wasn't a full hundred years, more like ninety-seven but I knew what he meant. I looked up at my namesake, Alambil, and sighed. "Why couldn't he tell me? I know last year was hard but…why couldn't he tell me about this?"

"In all likelihood, your beloved simply did not think of it."

"Yeah…he does have a habit of that, doesn't he?"

Stonebrook chuckled then pulled me into a hug. "Ah, little one, your choice of Centaurs could not fail in Oreius but do not expect him to be perfect. He has been too long a soldier and a bachelor to always recall why fillies are irritated and how to take preventative action."

I laughed. "I know he isn't perfect but sometimes I wonder how he can be such a stickler about paperwork and then forget these sort of things."

"He is a Stallion." Stonebrook and I turned to see Tuulea standing behind us. "Now have you forgiven yours, child? Of course, you have because now you know why. That is wonderful because we arrive for the colt's presentation at noon and it will go much easier if you are actually speaking to your betrothed. Now that little one of Ardon's has managed to wake Shayna and together they have conspired to wake the camp. So come and eat because we're going to have an early start this day even if it was not planned."

Tuulea turned away still muttering to herself about clothes and such as I exchanged a look with Stonebrook. The twinkle in his grey eyes made me bite my lip in order to keep from laughing. He gave a light, affectionate swat to the back of my head as he passed me to follow his wife. I giggled then looked up at my namesake once more. Oreius might be General Oblivious some of the time but he was _my_ General Oblivious.

"Alambiel?"

Speaking of General Oblivious… And because I am ever so slightly petty, I quickly fixed a not-a-happy-fiancée expression into place as I turned to look at the Kentauri. Crossing my arms, I arched an eyebrow since I knew he would have very little difficulty reading my expression with the night sky already beginning to lighten to the east with the coming dawn. "What is it?"

Oreius cleared his throat then pawed at the ground with a single hoof. I pinched the inside of my arm to keep from giggling at his obvious discomfiture while he searched for the words he wanted. I probably shouldn't have let him think I was still mad about the Alcippe matter, but… It was just a little revenge. Oreius cleared his throat again. "I should have explained about Alcippe in greater detail. Forgive me for making you believe that I did not trust you. I swear to you it was not an issue of trust, it was merely habit as Alcippe has always insisted-"

"I know." See? I'm not that mean. I closed the distance between us and touched his hand. "I know, Oreius. Stonebrook told me how it was and how Alcippe felt 'grandam' was more dangerous for you than 'matriarch.'"

"She did but you were right that I should have told you sooner." He raised my hands so he could kiss the backs of my fingers then pressed a second kiss to my betrothal ring. "Am I forgiven?"

"Hmm, mostly."

Oreius raised his eyebrows. "Mostly? The last time I was mostly forgiven you, my Milis Cantalach, decided to cause trouble until I bribed you with chocolate."

I grinned then nodded. "Yes."

He looked around then lowered his voice as he bent his head to whisper in my ear. "It seems there is a shortage of chocolate at the moment."

"Your armory is due for a makeover."

A squeal interrupted whatever Oreius was about to say and then we were swarmed. I laughed as Solon came charging into the glade with only a few wobbles now that he was almost five months old. Shayna was a bit shakier than her playmate but that didn't stop the little doll from chasing him. Solon skidded under Oreius then wheeled about to peek between the two of us at Shayna and crowed then babbled. Definitely teasing Shayna. At least, he had finally learned not to pull up my skirts to see what's hiding underneath. I thought the Tarkaan was going to collapse from apoplexy when he saw the knives strapped to my calves the last time Solon got curious. That was so fun…until Oreius made me write a report on the incident. Mainly because I ended up tripping one of the Tarkaans's aide-de-camps (although that is not what he was actually called) so he fell into the nearest fountain. He deserved it. I also delayed finishing that report until after the Calormene entourage was gone to keep anyone from doing something truly undiplomatic.

Shayna squealed and I crouched to catch her up. She giggled and threw her chubby little arms around my neck, babbling and wiggling in her excitement. Her fingers dug into my braid and yanked. I laughed as a moment later I felt Solon yank on my skirts and crow. "Ow."

"Shayna!"

"Solon!"

I snickered as two very harried Centaurs hurried into the glade. Fortunately, Solon immediately charged to Ardon's side. Shayna, on the other hand, decided it would be far more fun to ignore her da and keep pulling at my hair. But she is adorable with her bright silver eyes and pale skin a startling contrast to the rich mahogany color of her hair, a gorgeous combination of her parents' coloring, so I just made a face at him. Silverstone snorted then carefully pried Shayna free of my hair, mumbling something under his breath about taking after her grandam. Have I mentioned how much fun I have had collecting blackmail material from sleep-deprived mumblings over the last four days?

Oreius grabbed my hand, keeping me from immediately following the two beleaguered sires and their respective foals back to the others. I raised an eyebrow at him and he merely pressed a kiss to the back of my hand, directly over the scar. "When exactly are we going to meet Alcippe?"

"Tomorrow afternoon. Alcippe prefers visitors to approach around teatime." He looked me over then cupped my cheek. "She will welcome you."

I really hoped he was right otherwise there might be fireworks on this trip after all. And not the good kind.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! Next chapter will be Solon's presentation along with meeting Alcippe. Are you nervous? Leave a review and let me know what y'all thought about this one. **


	3. Part Three: Meeting Alcippe

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't...

Summary: Fireworks... They can cause an uproar, set plans awry, or even be a pleasure.

A/N: This story is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe. Enjoy!

**Fireworks**

**Part Three: Meeting Alcippe**

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

6 Greenroof 1009

I swallowed hard as I watched Tuulea flitting around me. "I thought you said Alcippe would want to see the dress."

"Not today, child. And to bring the dress before she asks to see it," she shook her head, "that would be too presumptuous when the two of you have not even met before now." She paused in her movements and smiled at me, reaching up to cup my cheek. "Oh Alambiel, do not fret. You must first go through the movements necessary for Alcippe to welcome you into the herd. She will no doubt wish to discuss why you have chosen Oreius to marry and if you think your match will survive the challenges of marriage. Then when she is satisfied, she will mention the lack of an appropriate gown, which is when you will allow Oreius to explain what happened and that you have told him you have a dress suitable for a Centaur's bride. Then she will ask you to bring it to her for her judgment."

"And this is supposed to make me not fret?"

She laughed. I didn't find that at all helpful. "You still haven't said what will happen if Alcippe refuses to declare the dress acceptable."

"Oh." Tuulea looked away then brushed at the sleeves of my dress. "Well, if she does not approve of the dress, then she will insist on making you a new dress and the wedding will be postponed until it is ready."

I stared at her. I was sure my heart stopped for a moment there. I did not want another delay. In fact, I was ninety-nine point nine nine percent sure I would implode from the stress if I was told we would have to delay the wedding again. It was bad enough with the wedding ring but with the dress? I took a deep breath. "We're going to be positive and not contemplate that as being a real option."

"There's the spirit. Now remember, you must let Oreius present you to Alcippe before you say anything to anyone. It would be the height of rudeness to speak to anyone before the matriarch of your betrothed's herd, especially with Alcippe's penchant for formality."

"So that's where Oreius gets it from."

Tuulea smiled then pulled me down into a strong embrace. "Oh child." She didn't say another word. I was pretty sure she couldn't.

I gently eased out of the embrace, smiling. "Shouldn't you be saving some of the emotion for the actual wedding day? We still have three weeks to go."

She laughed then shooed me toward the door. "Go on with you, he is waiting."

It would have been rude to argue, so I went. I passed Stonebrook and ignored Silverstone and Illusin's snickers since they only lasted until their wives glared at them. Solon's presentation had gone well except when that little colt decided it would be great fun to throw mashed berries at his grandparents then hide beneath my skirts, which wasn't as effective as he had apparently expected. I had spent the night and most of the morn with Tuulea and Stonebrook at their family home, which was centrally located at the village between Alithia's herd and Oreius' herd. Oreius had spent the night elsewhere, presumably alerting Alcippe that we would be joining her for tea. Because if he hadn't and Alcippe wasn't expecting us, I was rather certain we would be taking turns killing the Kentauri. That's one way to bond with your in-laws, right?

Oreius was waiting just outside the large house. He gave me a smile that did much to soften that unapproachable sternness he had cultivated over the years. Raising my hand, he pressed a kiss to my knuckles before we started walking. I looked up at him. "Alcippe does know that we're coming, right?"

"Yes. I told her last night, Alambiel."

"And how long is it going to take us to get there?"

"Not more than half an hour. If you do not dawdle."

"Dawdle?" I raised both eyebrows, trying not to laugh at the teasing glint in his eyes, as I repeated, "Dawdle?"

He squeezed my hand. "Indeed. And Alcippe will not look favorably on either one of us if we are not prompt."

That sort of took the humor out of things for me and I started walking a little faster.

"Alambiel?" Oreius squeezed my hand again, prompting me to look up at him. "Are you so nervous?"

"It would be…unpleasant if Alcippe doesn't approve, right?"

He tugged me to a stop then turned to cup my face between his hands. I took a deep breath to stave off a self-induced panic attack. Oreius searched my eyes then he leaned down to rest his forehead against mine. "Alambiel. If Alcippe does not approve of you, it will be because she has lost all wisdom. And should that event occur, however unlikely, I would not hesitate to simply return to Cair Paravel with you. You are my choice and you will be my wife and the two of us shall be our own little herd. I'll not let the herd of my colthood tear me away from you for the sake of a tradition. And I will not allow even Alcippe to make you uncomfortable. She's an old pepperpot but she is wise and she will welcome you."

I couldn't help smiling and then kissing him. We only stopped for a moment, not daring to linger and miss teatime. As we walked, still holding hands, I kept glancing up at him, enjoying the way I saw his usual sternness still hadn't returned. No matter his protests, Oreius had a way with words when he needed to and it was almost enough to make me melt just a little. Okay, okay, I melted…a little. What would it be like when we spoke our vows on our wedding day? Probably memorable, no, definitely memorable. Too bad we had to wait another three weeks. And Alcippe would have to love or at least tolerate my dress because I was definitely not going to delay the wedding again.

Our pace was measured enough that I found it easy to be lost in thought. Well, actually I was lost in plotting on what to do if Alcippe and I don't get along. Sweet as it was for Oreius to pledge he would always choose me (and I believed him), I didn't want to come between him and his herd. I didn't want him to have to make that choice. And the only way to avoid it was to convince Alcippe that she could at the very least tolerate my being Oreius' wife.

"Alambiel?"

"Hmm?" I glanced up at Oreius, a little surprised that we had stopped again. "What's wrong?"

His lips twitched with amusement. "It is the fourth time I have said your name. However, I remembered I should warn you that my cousins' foals all call me uncle. Except for the youngest two, twin filly and colt. They continue to refer to me as 'uncle general' despite their dam's efforts to correct them." He studied me. "I did not want you to think I neglected to mention siblings."

I laughed softly. "Uncle General?"

He nodded. "Those two you will probably meet during our visit as well. My cousin and her husband live very close to my family home, which is where Alcippe will receive us."

"And how far is it now?"

Oreius smiled then nodded to where the road curved around a grove of trees. "As soon as we round the bend, we will be in the village green. Then I fear the most direct path shall be through the marketplace. Are you ready?"

I squeezed his hand and nodded. "Let's go see Alcippe. And I know I'm supposed to be rude to everyone else until you have introduced the two of us."

He chuckled. "Courage, love."

I stuck my tongue out at him, knowing I had better do it now and not when my every move was being watched and judged. I would be diplomatic…how fun, not. Oreius chuckled again then with one last squeeze to my hand, he led me down the path.

Centaur villages are not like those built by Humans or Dwarfs or even the smaller clusters of Talking Beasts. Instead, Centaurs like to make sure the marketplace and various shops are closer together in the center and then the individual homes are more spread out framing both marketplace and the village green in a staggered fashion. That way, they had more than enough room for growing Centaurs to kick up their hooves and play without constantly being under their elders' hooves. Normally, a herd's central village would be the most crowded by comparison with the younger generations striking out some to enjoy their own privacy when they wed. Oreius had told me during one of our Sixthday talks that he had wandered the farthest from his herd, especially in making his permanent home in Cair Paravel. Looking around at the Centaurs who had paused in either work or play to watch us cross the large, rambling field that served as the village green, I wondered if he missed it, being here with his kin. I would have to ask him later.

As more and more eyes came to rest on us, I almost stumbled when I realized I was the only one there who was not a Centaur. Now I was beginning to wonder if Tuulea was right to be so concerned about us not having the wedding date set so Alcippe had had time to make a wedding dress for me. I knew Oreius' paternal line had had several unions with Nymphs, starting with Esti. But, it rather looked like it had been a few generations since the last time any Centaur in the herd had taken a Nymph bride. Lion preserve us, this might be even more difficult than I had feared. I didn't even know how long it would take Alcippe to adjust from making the tunics fit for Centaur mares to making a gown fit for a Nymph.

The Centaurs didn't follow us and, other than some of the Stallions who shared a strong resemblance to Oreius nodding to him, they didn't really acknowledge our presence. But they were definitely watching us as we walked through the marketplace and climbed up the slight hill whereupon stood a very large house. Oreius knocked and then the door swung open. The Centauress looked at us with yellowish green eyes and there was a definite wisdom in their depths. She was very fair compared to Oreius, her skin being closer to my own complexion, and her coat was a dappled grey. Her long, thick dark hair and tail were shot through with grey. I was actually a little surprised at how long her hair and tail were since her tail brushed against the floor and her hair, which formed in tight curls, fell past her withers. None of the Centauresses I knew at Cair Paravel grew their hair that long and left it completely down.

She arched a single eyebrow when she looked at me before she turned her full attention to Oreius. The Kentauri offered a slight but still very formal bow. "Alcippe, allow me to present my lady, Alambiel daughter of Hadassah the daughter of Asbolus. Alambiel, this is Alcippe the matriarch of my herd."

I bowed my head, curtseying slightly. "It is an honor to meet you."

Alcippe barely spared me a glance even though her gaze fell heavily on where Oreius was still holding my hand. She pursed her lips for a moment then stepped back as she opened the door wider. "At least you were prompt."

Oh dear. I shot Oreius a questioning look as soon as Alcippe turned away from us but he gave the slightest shake of his head. I suppose I should be grateful she hadn't slammed the door in our faces…yet. We walked into a spacious sitting room and Alcippe gestured to the waiting tea set. "Pour the tea for us."

Tuulea hadn't warned me about this part. I glanced out of the corner of my eye at Oreius. He squeezed my hand once then let go. Alcippe turned to watch us, well, watch me now. A glance at how her linen tunic was covered in elegant but minimalistic embroidery made me grateful that I had chosen to wear my light blue dress that had no adornments aside from the silver belt resting on my hips (and Tuulea insisted I add it). She didn't seem one to have much patience for overly adorned females.

Still I had to will my hands not to tremble even the slightest bit before I reached for the teapot. I poured the steaming tea into three cups then carefully set the teapot back down. At least, I hadn't spilled. Now I just needed to prepare Alcippe's first. Annnnnnd I had no idea how Alcippe took her tea. I could feel her gaze boring into my back. However, just as I opened my mouth to ask her how she preferred her tea, Oreius caught my gaze. His dark eyes held mine for a single breath then they flicked down to the milk. Sure, now he tells me. I quickly add a dash of milk to Alcippe's cup. I glanced up at Oreius and he looked at the honey. I added a single drop and that was apparently a good guess because the Kentauri's gaze flicked to the sugar bowl. It was filled with cubes. I bit my tongue to keep a giggle from escaping (I just can't help appreciating the irony that most Centaurs prefer to use sugar cubes instead of granulated sugar…of course, that does make it harder to pull off the salt swap). Feeling almost relaxed now, I added a cube and then a second. I had already raised the third when Alcippe cleared her throat. "Only two. I do not enjoy an excess amount of sugar turning my tea to syrup."

"My apologies." I couldn't put the third cube back into the bowl and I definitely couldn't add it to my cup. It went into Oreius' cup even though I wasn't technically supposed to add anything to his until after I brought Alcippe's to her. At least, my hands didn't shake when I offered the Centauress her tea. She accepted it but her eyes remained focused on me. I offered a polite, very diplomatic smile that even Stonebrook would approve of before I turned around to finish preparing Oreius' tea. At least, I knew how he took his.

Adding the second sugar cube, I barely kept myself from looking over my shoulder when Alcippe spoke again just as I reached for a lemon wedge. "Oreius, you failed to mention that your betrothed was such a comely filly for one of the Centaur-kin."

I suddenly had a feeling her emphasis on my heritage as Centaur-kin meant that Oreius had seen no need to mention that I wasn't a full-blooded Centauress. I squeezed a drop from the lemon into the tea and then handed it to him. He had told me that Alcippe would not be likely to object to me on the basis of my heritage…I really hoped he was right.

"I believe you will agree that my betrothed's beauty speaks for itself, Alcippe."

"I see," Alcippe stated bluntly. I turned around in time to see her swish her tail once then her yellowish green eyes rested on me again. "You favor Keziah. However, your height is most likely helped by Asbolus. Your coloring favors your sire's side of the family, though."

I needed coffee…or chocolate. All I had was tea and sugar cubes. I added four. I also didn't know what the right answer to that analysis was, so I improvised. I smiled at her. "Tuulea agrees with you, though she mentions my dam more often."

Something flickered in that intense gaze but it was gone too soon for me to figure out whether it was approval or not. For a moment, I thought she might make us stand even though there were long wide couches that resembled Greco-Roman chaise lounges scattered strategically around the room. Nevertheless, it seemed Alcippe certainly didn't plan on her interrogation being deemed thorough at the expense of hospitality. She gestured to one of the couches, "Take your ease. As I do not see the conversation being one of little length, you should at least avail yourselves of physical comfort."

Oreius settled on the couch first, angling himself so there was enough room for me to sit beside him and be proper for a not-married-yet (still) couple, then extended his hand to help me while Alcippe made herself comfortable on the couch directly across from ours. Tucking my feet beneath me, I did take some comfort in the way Oreius' shoulder brushed against mine. Warmth and solid strength radiated from him even in this relaxed (well, mostly relaxed) atmosphere. I took a sip of tea and wondered what Alcippe would say next. Whatever it was, I had a feeling it would be interesting.

"Did you coerce the colt into offering marriage?"

I choked on my tea. Oreius huffed, "She did not."

Alcippe looked at him, unmoved. "You would not admit such a thing in order to protect _her_ honor should she perhaps have allowed the passion of the moment to carry beyond propriety just far enough to make you feel obligated to ask for her hand."

The sudden tension in Oreius told me he was furious even though he remained controlled when he started to respond, "Alcippe-"

I looked down trying to hide my smile. Unfortunately, both Centaurs noticed. Alcippe's voice was noticeably cooler as she spoke, "You are amused."

It wasn't a question, but I decided to treat it like one. "Ahem, yes. Actually, you are correct that Oreius would protect me and my honor if the scenario you described had occurred. However, neither of us is marrying the other due to compromised honor."

"Then why would you choose Oreius?"

"I love him."

She arched an eyebrow, not the least impressed with the simplest truth. Oreius was tensing again. I knew he was both offended on my behalf and trying to keep his promise about not letting Alcippe make me uncomfortable. The Centaur matriarch was pushing for an answer, something deeper, if I read her correctly. "I see. However, I am quite certain that as the Princess Royal you have had many suitors. Why would you choose Oreius over them?"

Well, diplomacy wasn't really working so I decided to be equally frank. "Most of the men who fancied themselves my suitors were conceited idiots who thought they might come to power through me. I have accepted only one suitor. I accepted him because he did not and does not seek to use me. He respects me and I very much respect him. The love I feel for him is not based solely on physical attraction. It is based on the respect and trust that served as the bedrock for our friendship and it grew out of the surest friendship I have had. I have chosen Oreius because he sees who I am, who I really am behind all the masks I wear to carry out my tasks and the ones I wore for years to protect myself and to keep people from getting too close."

Oreius gripped my hand and I glanced at him. I could tell he was proud of my answer. He squeezed my fingers once then Alcippe's voice called my attention back to her. "He sees you?" Those yellowish green eyes bore into me for a long moment. Then she mused, "None of them have said that before." Before I could even guess at who she meant exactly, Alcippe turned her attention to Oreius. "Why her? You could have your pick of the fillies and I know there have been many a Centauress who would accept your suit. Why would you choose this filly?"

I had a feeling that she decided not to use my name in order to needle the Kentauri. Getting Oreius to show his true reaction to questions he didn't care to answer usually did require at least some needling (I would know). Out of the corner of my eye, I watched him press his lips together in a thin line before he took a deep breath. "I chose _Alambiel_ for many reasons. I love her. She is not one of those foolish, empty-headed mares with nary a clever thought in their heads. I respect and love her to the point that I cannot imagine pledging myself to anyone save Alambiel. She is my choice, Alcippe, and I will not change my mind in this matter."

Now why did that last bit smack of a previous argument? Alcippe huffed as she set aside her tea. "You love each other. You chose each other. What do young fools in love know of how hard it can be to make a marriage thrive?" Her delicate brows lowered as she gave us a glare and I saw the resemblance between her and my Kentauri. She looked me over slowly. "How can one such as you relate to Oreius as a wife is supposed to relate to her husband? You may be of Centaur stock and the house of Asbolus is descended from Hippolytus, the second Stallion of our kind to be named by Aslan, but you are not Centaur. Worse, you have not even been raised properly as Centaur-kin and I am certain that your priorities these last eight years have not been focused on finessing the skills required to even move among Centuar society, much less _live_ with a Centaur. And that is without taking into consideration how stubborn and often impossible this one can be."

I almost smiled at that last bit because I could hear the faintest trace of fondness beneath her brusque words. But the way she watched me made it clear that she expected an answer. "Perhaps I don't know all the niceties yet. And yes, marriage to Oreius is going to be hard work at times. But all marriages require hard work. No one just falls into a happy marriage. However, I don't think my heritage or the fact that I was not raised in the manner I would have been had history played out differently is going to doom our marriage before we even speak our vows. Tuulea, Keziah, Deianeira, and many other Nymphs had or have happy marriages with their Centaur husbands and they were not Centaur-kin." I paused and my lips twitched as I struggled not to laugh then the words escaped before I fully considered how Alcippe might interpret them, "And when Oreius becomes too impossible…I usually lock him out of the armory."

Alcippe arched an eyebrow at that, but I could have sworn I saw just the faintest hint of amusement glimmer in her eyes before she looked away. Hmm, maybe I was winning her over. "And what of children?"

I silently ticked off the points that Tuulea said I should expect. Why we decided to get married. Check. How are we going to make marriage work. Check. I supposed the questions related to children are to be expected…even if they weren't listed. I thought in-laws usually waited until after marrying before asking about children. Oreius seemed to have had enough of my being interrogated since he answered just as brusquely as Alcippe, "We plan and hope for as many children as Aslan will grant us."

She looked at him, rather unimpressed with his protectiveness, and then fixed her gaze on me. "Well?"

"We plan for children." Yes, I parroted Oreius…least I didn't squawk.

"Have you discussed how many?"

I looked at Oreius. He looked at me. I looked back at Alcippe. "Well, if we set a specific number, we might put unnecessary pressure on ourselves to have exactly that many foals. And it would leave no room for joyful surprises and leave a lot of room for disappointment if we didn't have as many as our ideal number."

Alcippe narrowed her eyes. "You have not discussed how many foals. Have you discussed how soon you would like to start adding to your herd?"

That one I let Oreius answer. "When shall be up to Aslan's plans for us. We will be overjoyed to add to our herd whenever He sees fit to bless us with a foal." He shifted and got up from the couch then came around and took my teacup from me. "However, I fear it is more than time for us to take our leave otherwise we might interfere with your plans for the evening meal."

As he set our teacups on the tray, Alcippe rose to her feet. "I have not spoken my last piece, colt. And you would do well to recall your manners and the fact that I am not your betrothed's enemy."

I still hadn't moved from my spot with my feet tucked under me as I sat on the couch. Alcippe looked down at me, her expression almost as impassive as Oreius' on a bad day. So that's where he gets it from. "I do not see how the two of you expect to wed soon when you have no wedding outfit appropriate for marrying a Centaur and I have not been presented the necessary time to craft one myself as tradition demands."

Oreius cleared his throat. "That fault rests solely with me, Alcippe. I fear I forgot the tradition and so have deprived you of the opportunity to welcome my betrothed into the herd properly. However, Alambiel has informed me that she is in possession of a dress that is well-suited to a Centaur's bride."

Alcippe arched an eyebrow. "I shall be the judge of that, I assure you." She looked at me again. "Bring this wedding outfit here tomorrow at one hour past noon for my inspection. Oreius, feel free to dine with your betrothed this eve but I expect you to return here before Tarva passes Spearhead. You and I have much to discuss."

I barely managed to hold my tongue as we left our audience with the matriarch. Once we left the house, I glanced up at Oreius, intending to ask him to have a private dinner with me at my grandsire's old home. It would probably be our only time alone during this trip.

"Well, Cousin, shall you introduce us?"

I just managed to avoid jumping at the unexpected intrusion. My grip on Oreius' arm did tighten slightly before we both turned to the Centaur standing to Oreius' right. He was definitely related to the Kentuari but he wasn't quite as dark as Oreius. Instead, his hair and tail were a chocolate-colored brown that matched his coat and two white stockings decorated his rear legs. His skin was a shade or two lighter than Oreius' but still darker than Alcippe.

"I should think, Cousin, that you would at least wait to be introduced until after we have left Alcippe's doorstep." Oreius' tone was as severe as ever but I could see the glint in his eyes that proved he did not truly take offense.

"You should introduce her to me now and then I shall help you ensure your lovely lady does not become swept off her feet by one of our more determined kin." The Centaur flashed me a smile and a twinkle of humor lit his tawny eyes as he added with a bow, "Unless she finds my charms too much to resist then, Cousin, you shall be in trouble."

I laughed. "I was beginning to wonder if any of your relatives had a decent sense of humor, Oreius."

Oreius huffed. "It seems I have no choice in the matter but to ask that you allow me to present my cousin Stormwind. Cousin, this is my lady, Alambiel."

"Ah yes, the princess who burns down buildings."

"I have only razed a single building and that was not only well-deserved but it was also a group effort." I scowled at him. "Raze one building and suddenly everyone thinks you have an affinity for arson."

Stormwind chuckled. "You certainly have spirit, Princess." He looked at Oreius. "Alcippe has accepted her, then?"

I almost said yes but Oreius merely arched an eyebrow. "She has not refused her and that is all that matters."

Strange. I had thought the meeting was a complete, well, almost complete success. Of course, we were still basically on her doorstep. It also seemed the conversation was over as Oreius led me past his cousin. The Kentauri leaned down and whispered, "I do not think we will be allowed to leave before everyone present has had a chance to meet you. It should go well although Alcippe will no doubt receive a report of our conduct." He straightened, scanning the Centaurs who were now leaving their homes and the marketplace in favor of gathering on the village green. "But, there is one of our elders whom you must meet."

So much for a private dinner. Still, I was curious as to who Oreius wanted me to be sure to meet. He led me to the village green and angled our path to greet the nearest Stallion. This Centaur was older, his long, thick hair and beard were formed of tight curls just a shade lighter than his iron-grey coat. His eyes were a yellow-tinged green and, beneath their kindness, there was a solemn wisdom in them that I recognized. He was a Seer. Though he may not have been called as _the_ Seer, an honor that was currently borne by the prophet Stormseer, I was certain that this Centaur was one who walked closely with the Great Lion.

I curtsied and Oreius bowed as soon as we reached the Centaur. Oreius moved his hand to rest on the small of my back. "Androcles, allow me to present my lady, Alambiel daughter of Hadassah the daughter of Asbolus. Alambiel, this is Androcles my great-uncle and foremost elder of our herd."

Androcles took my hand and then rested his other hand on top of mine as he peered into my eyes. Then his smile split his beard. "Be welcomed, Alambiel." He grasped Oreius' hand and placed mine in his before he clasped his hands around ours. His eyes roved between us and then he nodded. "Yes, you will do very well together. Very well indeed."

After enduring the interview with Alcippe and her tacit disapproval, the warm acceptance by Oreius' great-uncle (who I was certain was Alcippe's brother) was a balm. I had a feeling that Androcles' approval would go almost as far as Alcippe's in coaxing Oreius' herd to accept me. And after Androcles stepped back, the rest of my future in-laws approached. At least we had avoided the more flammable kind of fireworks…so far. There was still the matter of the wedding dress.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! Well, that didn't go so bad. I hope to have the next chapter up soon. Stay tuned! Leave a review and let me know what y'all thought about this one. **


	4. Part Four: Another Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't...

Summary: Fireworks... They can cause an uproar, set plans awry, or even be a pleasure.

A/N: This story is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe. Enjoy!

**Fireworks**

**Part Four: Another Meeting**

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

"You do know how to cause a stir."

I looked down at my betrothed and raised an eyebrow. "_I_?"

"Yes, you. You're the one who caused all this."

I laughed and tucked her hand more firmly into the crook of my elbow. "Alambiel, _you_ caused the stir because you are the first and only filly I have brought to my herd."

She glanced up with mischief lighting her eyes. "You mean I am the only one you didn't think would run away from meeting this lot."

I chuckled then nodded to an approaching family. "The cousins I warned you about."

"Lovely," Alambiel murmured.

I clasped forearms with Flinthoof and inclined my head to Andraste, one of Androcles' granddaughters. "Andraste, Flinthoof, this is my lady, Alambiel."

Andraste smiled but before she spoke, a squeal of delight filled the air and two pairs of small arms wrapped around my forelegs. "Uncle General!"

The colt and filly looking up at me shared their dam's green eyes and fair complexion but their dark hair and coats came from their sire. I chuckled. "And these are their twins, Castor and Cassandra. They are a little over a year old now."

Andraste spoke up, catching her foals' attention. "Little ones, greet your uncle's betrothed. She will be your new aunt."

The little ones reluctantly released my legs and walked around Alambiel, plucking at her skirts. I could only hope for her sake that they would not imitate Solon and pull them up to see what hides beneath a Nymph's skirts. They should be old enough not to do so. Alambiel was watching the foals with barely suppressed laughter, judging by the way she was pressing her lips together and the light dancing in her eyes. Finally, the twins stopped circling and whispered to each other. I glanced at Andraste who shrugged then Castor stamped his hoof and Cassandra nodded before they pointed at Alambiel. "Aunt General."

That proved too much for Alambiel's control and she turned away, laughing. My cousin groaned while her husband chortled. I myself could not help laughing as Andraste collected her foals then ushered them back toward their house.

The hour was late enough that many of my kin were retiring to partake of the evening meal. And there were none left who had yet to be introduced to Alambiel. Looking down at her, I gave her a slight smile then took her by the hand and led her to the well-traveled path. Once we were far enough down the path to be certain of some privacy, Alambiel looked up at me. "I had originally hoped to have a private dinner with you tonight. Now, I think we're stuck hoping that Tuulea won't mind us being late for dinner."

Raising our clasped hands, I pressed a kiss to the back of her hand. "Do not fear, my Alambiel. I promise we will have a private dinner before we return to Cair Paravel. Perhaps not tomorrow night but certainly the day after."

"Are you going to have a curfew then too?"

I scowled at her. "Minx. I do not have a curfew…Alcippe merely set a specific meeting time."

Alambiel laughed. "Sounded like you were issued a curfew, Kentuari."

"It was a meeting. Only foals have curfews."

She giggled some more. "But never Uncle Generals."

"You enjoy mocking me."

"I am not mocking you!" Alambiel's eyes danced with mischief as she grinned up at me. "I thought Castor and Cassandra were very cute. Confused but cute. And your grandam gave you a curfew."

"Alcippe set a preferred meeting time." I glared at the cheeky little pest but she only laughed more. Fortunately, Alambiel refrained from her teasing once we reached Tuulea and Stonebrook's house. The glint of laughter never left her eyes though and I knew she would not release this new line of teasing for long.

"Silverstone?" That cheeky minx caught everyone's attention as she continued with a sly smile, "Have you ever been told to return home before Tarva passes Spearhead?"

Silverstone looked at her then chuckled. "Not since I was underage."

Alambiel shot me a triumphant glance before she turned back to the others. "Then that is a common curfew?"

"A very common one," Stonebrook interjected. "Why do you ask?"

"Curiosity." She looked back at me as I rose. "You are leaving?"

I bowed slightly. "I fear I've some business to tend to while the stars are yet in their early dances."

Only a few minutes passed before Alambiel followed me out of the house. "Oreius?"

"I fear tomorrow will be a long day for the both of us." At her puzzled frown, I clasped her hands between mine and added, "I already have many pressing matters to see to tomorrow morn and I am certain that I shall find other matters requiring my attention throughout the afternoon." I paused and brushed a stray lock of hair out of her eyes, allowing my fingers to linger against her cheek. "I look forward to when I will be able to see you as a bride, my bride."

Alambiel smiled even as a faint blush appeared then she wrapped her arms around my neck. "Well, how long you have to wait depends on how tolerant Alcippe is feeling toward my grandam's wedding dress. Thank you for defending me, by the way." Her smile widened. "I think Alcippe actually does approve of us…well, at least she doesn't completely hate the idea of our marriage. I can live with that." She rose on her toes and brushed her lips against mine. "Goodnight, Kentauri. Love you."

Cupping her face between my hands, I pressed a light kiss against her forehead. "I will see you tomorrow, love, at sunset. And I am certain we will have much to discuss then." I tilted her chin up then stole another kiss. "I love you. Sleep well tonight."

She had almost reached the door when she looked back at me with a wide smile. "It's a curfew!"

I snorted and shook my head as she ran inside, laughing. That cheeky little pest. I was going to toss her in a lake and soon. Still a glance up at the sky proved Tarva had yet to pass Spearhead, which was good since I did not wish to rile Alcippe by missing her chosen meeting time.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

"Perhaps I should reject this wedding outfit after all."

I did not trouble myself with masking my disapproval as I scowled at Alcippe. "For what reason? The outfit was made for Keziah when she wed Asbolus, I doubt you will find anything wrong with it save for it not being made by your own hands."

Alcippe flicked her tail. "To allow your chosen filly time to redeem herself."

"From what must she redeem herself? Her heritage? You have never been one to judge the mixed marriages as unfit for our people." My scowl deepened as I recalled her cold reaction to the news that I would be bringing Alambiel to meet her. "Or do you still begrudge that fact that you did not select her for me?"

"You should remember, colt, that you are the only living son descended in an unbroken line from Chiron. Your choice of wife should be wise. Someone who can take over as matriarch when the time is right. You also should have informed me that she was Centaur-kin. Although, I should have guessed that she was who she is from the moment you told me her name. To name one's foal after the stars is overbold." Alcippe paced the sitting room where Alambiel had been inspected and interrogated. I barely kept my peace even though I knew she was correct regarding the unusual nature of Alambiel's name, especially among Centaurs and Centaur-kin. The Centauress pushed long locks of hair over her shoulder then frowned. "It would be far better to delay this wedding until improvements have been made."

"Improvements?"

"Do not glare at me, Oreius. You know very well that she will not be accepted by the herds as she is. Her mannerisms are far too wild for me to present her to Centaurs of good breeding, much less claim her as part of the herd." She pointed at me. "I will reject her wedding outfit and you will ensure that the next six months are spent training that one to the Centaur ways. Then you may have the wedding."

I flicked my tail. "And if I refuse to delay the wedding?"

Alcippe's yellowish green eyes met mine unflinchingly. "I will reject her for as long as she remains an embarrassment and unacceptable as a member of the herd. I will not claim her as a daughter of the herd nor acknowledge her as a suitable mate to the son of my son."

Crossing my arms over my chest, I met Alcippe's gaze and held it. "You are entitled to your own opinion, Alcippe. However, this warning I will give you: If you shun Alambiel, I will shun you. Then you truly will never know your great-grandchildren. And that would be a great shame and loss on both sides."

She was my grandam and, as the matriarch, she had held our herd together after my grandsire's murder. Her strength had allowed both my sire and myself to fight against Jadis and now it allowed me to tend to my duties as General without worrying over the herd's leadership. But, I would not allow her to visit more hurt upon my beloved, not when it was unjust and unnecessary.

With a flick of her tail, Alcippe turned away. "As you wish. I will judge the wedding outfit solely on its own merit. If I reject it, it will be because it did not meet my standards. You should still take time before the wedding to teach Alambiel more about the Centaur ways."

"The wedding will occur as scheduled, Alcippe."

Alcippe huffed and stamped a hoof but then she conceded with the slightest of nods. "_If_ I find the wedding outfit acceptable, your wedding will occur as you have scheduled."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! So, here's a shorter but still important chapter. Next chapter shall be the wedding dress inspection! Leave a review and let me know what y'all thought about this one. **


	5. Part Five: The Dress

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't...

Summary: Fireworks... They can cause an uproar, set plans awry, or even be a pleasure.

A/N: This story is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe. Enjoy!

**Fireworks**

**Part Five: The Dress**

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

7 Greenroof 1009

Sliding the cedar box out of its protective bag, I lightly traced the light whorls in the wooden surface. It was overwhelming to think I was finally going to put on the dress worn by my mother and grandmother…and this wasn't even my wedding day. It was also a bit early to be pulling the box out since I wasn't supposed to take it for Alcippe's inspection for another two hours.

"Alambiel?"

I glanced up to see Tuulea watching me. A soft smile pulled at her lips and then she held out her hand. "Come with me, little one. There is something I need to show you." I followed her into a large bedroom that could only belong to her and Stonebrook. Tuulea went to her dressing table and removed a small square box from the jewelry box. "I have meant to give this to you for some time but we are rarely here anymore and the last time you and I were here…it did not seem the right time since you were still recovering from Veri."

She handed me the box. Lifting the lid, I froze. The necklace was simple. A silver pendant with the biggest piece looped and crisscrossed in a sort of figure eight where the bottom loop was much larger than the top then transitioned into a trinity knot with an upside-down small three-leaf crown on the bottom. I knew this necklace. I had dreamed about it, about the first time it had been given to me. "How… Where did you get this? I thought it had been lost forever."

Tuulea's slender fingers plucked the necklace out of its box. Her dark eyes shimmered with memory and tears. "Jadis had it in her possession when she declared the end of the Line of Frank. She tossed it on the ground in front of the crowd and, after we were ordered to disperse, I picked it up. It was too dangerous for the former members of the court to remain in Cair Paravel. And this was the only thing I could take with me as a memorial to the family of my dearest friend," she cupped my cheek, tears rolling down her face, "and of the precious, precocious golden-haired filly I thought I would never see again this side of Aslan's Country."

I swallowed hard but a few stubborn tears still escaped as Tuulea fastened my mother's necklace around my neck. Reaching up to touch the pendant, I bowed my head in an attempt to regain control of my emotions. Didn't work, especially when Tuulea pulled me into a hug. I never knew my mother or grandmother but I had always had Tuulea…in Narnia, at least. I finally eased back and took the handkerchief Tuulea pressed into my hand, swiping at the stray tears. Clearing my throat, I managed a slight smile. "What is it about wedding preparations that turns even the most sensible of us into teary messes?" I shook my head wondering how silly I was going to be on the actual wedding day. Maybe if I got over the emotions now, I would be able to control them then.

Tuulea just laughed and patted my hands. "Come, Child, we shall be expected at Alcippe's soon. But first I think we should tidy up. Deianeira and Caia will meet us there."

"Wait, why are you all coming?"

"Did we not tell you?" The Black Elder Nymph smiled and patted my hands once more. "The bride is expected to bring her female relatives to aid in preparing her for the matriarch's inspection just as we would for the wedding itself. And we would not send you to Alcippe alone." She raised her chin slightly. "We might not be your kin by blood but you are a part of our family." She smiled then and shooed me toward the door. "Go. Go, before you are the one who makes us late."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

I must admit that my experience with the tradition of presenting the wedding outfit to the matriarch of the herd or the Centaur's dam was…nil, actually. The only wedding where I had been part of the bridal dress-up was Thalia's and Nymphs didn't share this particular tradition with Centaurs. Tuulea had made the wedding tunic and dress worn by her daughters-in-law Caia and Deineira, respectively, of course. But…I had no idea when we got there that we were going to go through the entire bridal preparation for this presentation. Which is why I was grateful when Tuulea and Alcippe finally agreed that my hair was now dry enough for me to try on the dress. That only took three hours.

Even Alcippe looked approving as I unwrapped the first layer of muslin and revealed the silver lace overlay covering the silver bodice. She pursed her lips slightly when I lifted the dress free of the protective muslin layers. "This is fine work but we must still see how you look in it."

Deianeira and Caia both gave me encouraging looks. And two of Oreius' cousins also smiled, Andraste was the only one whose name I could recall at the moment, so I suppose that meant Alcippe would only hate the dress if she didn't like how it looked on me. That was progress. Slipping into the dress gave me the strangest feeling, almost as though I could hear a whisper of approving love from a far off corner, approval that another daughter of the house of Asbolus was wearing this dress. But, that was rather foolish of me. After Tuulea finished lacing up the back, I had expected to be able to see my reflection but the floor-length mirror had been covered.

Alcippe considered me then waved her hand at the younger cousins. "Bring in the flowers. We need to see about her hair."

"Why?"

The Centauress arched an eyebrow. "I will not be going to Cair Paravel to witness your wedding. Why should that mean I do not see exactly how you will look as a bride?"

I glanced at Tuulea, but she only laughed softly. "We will not leave your hair completely down since that is what you prefer, Child."

And that's how I lost that argument.

By the time Tuulea had done my hair, twisting and pinning so, instead of falling all the way to my waist, it fell about three inches above my waist and the flowers ranging from roses to forget-me-nots and sprigs of lavender were woven in, it was closing in on sunset. But finally I was done with the fussing.

Alcippe nodded to Andraste and the younger Centauress pulled the cover off the mirror. I froze. My reflection was nothing like I had really expected. The woman in the mirror was clad in a sleeveless silver dress with Chantilly lace overlay that flared out into a short train. The dress clung just enough to show off my curves before the skirt flared gently. It was a little different from my normal court dresses but it looked beautiful. I pressed a hand against my stomach, feeling the delicate lace catch a little beneath my light calluses. I looked like a…like a woman who was about to get married. If only… It was too bad that I had to wait another three weeks.

"Wait, you need this as well."

Tuulea placed my crown on my head, ignoring my slightly accusatory look. "You will wear it on your wedding day. Now let me see you." Tuulea looked me over, a bright smile lighting her face, then turned to Alcippe. "What say you?"

Those yellowish green eyes fixed on me. Alcippe walked around me then shook her head. My heart dropped into my feet. How could she not approve? As she turned away, I swallowed hard. I firmly pushed the emotions down. I would reason with her. Now that I had put on this dress, I couldn't imagine wearing another to marry Oreius.

"You need this."

I jumped slightly as Alcippe broke the tense silence. The Centauress held out a gauzy silver cape. As she brought it closer, I could see that it was made of tulle. She wrapped it around my shoulders just above the top of the dress and pinned it. Then she stepped back and smiled. "Yes, very beautiful. The colt will hardly remember how to speak when he sees you."

I looked at my reflection again and managed to hold back a sigh. If only…if only. Oreius would be amused when I told him how this afternoon went. One of the younger Centauresses rushed into the room. "You must come see this! It is for Oreius' betrothed!"

"See what?"

"Hurry!" was her only reply before galloping out of the room.

I glanced in the mirror once more then shrugged. "We're going to have to go look, aren't we?"

Tuulea laughed again. "Be grateful you are fully dressed."

"I thought the evening meal was to be served in a few minutes."

"No." Alcippe shook her head slightly then waved the others out of the room. "The feast for welcoming you into our herd is not to begin until twilight. The sun has only just begun to set. We have time. Now let us see what has caused the young one to be so excitable."

I was too stunned to move at first. Alcippe had accepted me. She had already indicated it with the gift of the cape and her approval of my appearance but for some reason it didn't fully register until I heard her speak of the feast for welcoming me. I looked into the mirror and smiled. Even if it wasn't my wedding day yet, I was still able to accomplish the goal of gaining Alcippe's acceptance.

Hurrying after the others, I stepped out the back door and stopped in my tracks. A very small crowd had gathered in the glade directly behind the family home. Alcippe had already walked to the head of the left side. Androcles was standing at the head of path. Tuulea and her family were across from Alcippe and the closer cousins, including Andraste and Stormwind. I stared as I spotted Peter and Thalia, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy at the head of the right side and to the left of Tuulea and Stonebrook. Alithia and Ardon were there as was Leeta. Finally, I focused on who had moved to stand in the center of the aisle. Oreius, smiling and handsome in his polished armor with the red dress sash crossing his breastplate, held his hand out in silent invitation.

This was…this was a wedding. This was _my_ wedding.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! The reference picture for Kat's wedding dress is now on my profile. The next chapter, teeheehee, shall be THE WEDDING! Leave a review and let me know what y'all thought about this one. **


	6. Part Six: The Wedding

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't...

Summary: Fireworks... They can cause an uproar, set plans awry, or even be a pleasure.

A/N: This story is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe. Enjoy!

**Fireworks**

**Part Six: The Wedding**

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

The moment I placed my hand in Oreius', all my nerves disappeared. I was still in shock that he had pulled this over on me but still I could not help my wide smile. This was our wedding. We were getting married. And since the observers were relatively small in number, not even Oreius' whole herd, maybe thirty, the aisle was quite short and it seemed no time had passed before we stood in front of Androcles and let go of each other's hands…for now. The Centaur prophet looked from Oreius to me with a twinkle lighting his yellow-tinged green eyes even as his face remained sternly noble and solemn then his sonorous voice spoke the words I had been waiting to hear for months now. "We are gathered in the sight of Aslan and His great Father, the Emperor-over-the-Sea to bear witness to the joining of two lives. If anyone has any reason to give that these two may not enter into marriage, speak or forever be silent."

No one spoke but then the silence was shattered. "Mama, they mawwied now?"

I looked down, trying not to laugh and failing as Andraste gently hushed one of her twins, "Not yet. Listen."

There was a ripple of amusement behind us and I know I heard Oreius chuckle under his breath before Androcles, a slight smile splitting his beard, cleared his throat. "As there are no objections, we will proceed. Alambiel, do you come here today of your own free will to be wed to Oreius? Do you swear before Aslan that you have not been coerced or tricked or in any way, manner, or form forced into this marriage?"

_Just by my heart. _The sappy thought nearly choked me but I still managed to make my answer clear. "I do and I swear that I choose to enter this marriage of my own free will."

He gave me the slightest of nods then looked at Oreius and repeated, "Oreius, do you come here today of your own free will to be wed to Alambiel? Do you swear before Aslan that you have not been coerced or tricked or in any way, manner, or form forced into this marriage?"

"I do and I swear that I choose to enter this marriage of my own free will."

"So it is witnessed," Androcles intoned. "Now, face each other." I turned toward Oreius and then Androcles placed my right hand in Oreius' right hand just as he had last night only this time it symbolized much more than his personal approval of our match. Feeling slightly overwhelmed again, I met Oreius' eyes and he smiled, dark eyes shining with love. I could only hope he saw that I was feeling the same. Androcles continued with a solemn charge inherent in his tone, "Oreius, do you promise before the High King and before Aslan that you will be Alambiel's husband as long as you are both alive and that you will never leave her or be unfaithful to her or do anything to hurt her? And do you promise to love her more than you love yourself? Enough to die for her?"

Oreius held my gaze as he rumbled, "I vow it."

"And, what is your pledge to Alambiel?"

He caressed the back of my hand with his thumb, still capturing my gaze as he spoke, "Alambiel, my Alambiel, this day I pledge to be your protector, your friend, your confidant, your lover, your husband for the rest of our lives or until the stars fall from the heavens. I pledge to value you as my equal, to make you laugh, to play with you, to soothe your hurts and fears, to defend you, to care for you, and to love you beyond any love for myself. Let those present bear witness to my pledge and may Aslan hold me accountable should I ever break it."

Oh, my. I stared up at him and the entire time he spoke, I completely forgot about the crowd watching us. It was as though everyone, including Androcles, had faded into nothing. When Oreius spoke his pledge, it was to me and me alone. I smiled, probably tearing up like a silly sap too. Androcles' voice jarred me back to the fact that we were still in the middle of the ceremony. Right, finish ceremony and _then_ melt with as much dignity as possible. "Alambiel, do you promise before the High King and before Aslan that you will be Oreius' wife as long as you are both alive and that you will never leave him or be unfaithful to him or do anything to hurt him? And do you promise to love him more than you love yourself? Enough to die for him?"

I smiled. "Yes, I vow it."

"And, what is your pledge to Oreius?"

I had originally tried to come up with my personal pledge last month when we had been but three days from another canceled wedding, but I never seemed able to coax the feelings in my heart to come out without descending into something that was utterly saccharine. And now…I hadn't had time to practice. But maybe this was better since I couldn't overthink it. I licked my lips then opened my mouth and let my heart speak. "Oreius, this day I pledge to be your confidante, your friend, your lover, your wife for the rest of our lives or until Narnia herself fades away. I pledge-" All those dratted emotions started to overwhelm me and I had to take half a moment before I could continue. "I pledge to value you as my equal, to fight beside you, to tease you, to stand firm with you in troubled times, to make you laugh, to soothe you, to care for you, and to love you far more than I shall ever love myself. Let those present bear witness to my pledge and may Aslan hold me accountable should I ever break it."

Somehow, Oreius managed to give me a brighter smile and I could hear the women in the crowd sighing softly. Since we were surrounded by his relatives and married women, I was pretty sure it was my pledge that made them sigh. They should've been sighing over Oreius' pledge…or I tuned them out when that happened. I smiled back at him and then blinked rapidly to clear my vision. I was _not_ going to be one of the crying brides.

"Oreius," Androcles spoke again, "do you have a token to present to Alambiel as a symbol of your pledge?"

"I do." Oreius pulled a ring formed of interlinked silver and gold Celtic knots from his sash. My breath caught when I saw that delicate snowdrops formed of white gold and turquoise forget-me-nots had been tastefully worked into the links trailing up to the center where a stylized sunburst rested. And within the center of the sunburst was a forget-me-not and within its center was a stylized star, Alambil, Lady of Peace, with an 'A' cut into the very center of my namesake. It was beautiful and very personalized…it even complimented the betrothal ring.

"Place it on her finger."

Oreius picked up my left hand and slid the ring onto my ring finger. "For the one who is my guiding star. Know I shall never seek to waver in my course as I strive to fulfill all I have pledged. From now to beyond the end of time itself, you are my mate and wife. May this ring remain as untarnished as our love and may the stars themselves sing of our marriage long after we have gone to Aslan's Country." He squeezed my fingers lightly and smiled just a little wider as he finished.

I finally remembered to draw breath when Androcles addressed me, "And do you, Alambiel, accept this token as a symbol of his pledge to you and of your pledge to him in the sight of these witnesses as Aslan shall judge you?"

I nodded, not even bothering to look away from Oreius. "Yes. I do."

"Witnesses, step forward." Stormwind, Ardon, Alithia, and Leeta stepped forward (Oreius at work again although he had asked who I wanted to serve as witness back when we had been planning our original wedding). Androcles' rich and sonorous voice flowed over us as he addressed the witnesses, "And do you witnesses, having heard their oaths and seen the giving and receiving of this ring, affirm that these two have willingly agreed to pledge themselves forever to each other?"

They responded in one voice, "I do."

This was it.

"Then, before Aslan and Narnia and all the worlds, I pronounce that Oreius and Alambiel are husband and wife together from now until the world ends. Oreius, you may kiss your bride."

_Finally._ Oreius must have been thinking the same thing since he pulled me closer then wrapped his arms around me as he kissed me. When we finally came up for air, I whispered very quietly, "Wow." Oreius grinned. Now he looked a bit smug, then he kissed me again and I, ahem, forgot about the smugness.

"Mama, they mawwied now?"

We broke apart and I started laughing even though my face felt like it was on fire. Andraste joined in the laughter this time as she looked down at her twins. "Yes, Cassandra, they are married now."

Knowing we were obligated to be polite, I didn't protest when Oreius let go of me and we turned to face this small gathering of friends and family. The Four reached us first. Peter, with a shyly smiling Thalia on his arm, grasped Oreius' hand and kissed my cheek. "It's about time."

"Now maybe we can go a few years without our home descending into the frilly madness of wedding planning," Edmund added.

Susan hushed him then she and Lucy hugged me. Lucy squealed, "Kat, your dress is beautiful! You're beautiful! I'm so glad we surprised you!"

One of these days, she was going to deafen me. I arched an eyebrow at them. "How much were you involved?"

Susan smiled as she took my hands. "Well, after Oreius told us that you weren't at all enjoying the prospect of a wedding suited to the politics associated with a Royal getting married, we realized that we had gotten carried away. And, well-"

"It was really all Oreius' doing! He told us to make sure you wouldn't have time to be suspicious while he was arranging for the wedding to be held here. Then we had to help make sure you really wanted to get away from Cair Paravel and not be thinking about the wedding at all. Of course, then we had to wait so we didn't arrive until this morn otherwise we might have run into you and given the surprise away!"

I laughed as Lucy finally stopped for breath. "I am surprised that you conceded the matter since you made all the arrangements for the festivities to occur three weeks from now."

Susan waved a dainty hand. "Don't worry. We've planned to host the official reception then since the rest of Cair Paravel will want a chance to congratulate the two of you."

"About the fireworks…"

Lucy giggled. "You should have seen your face when we mentioned them! I told Susan that would be just what we needed to make you desperate to go along on the trip."

"You two have become almost as sneaky as your brother. Stop it."

They laughed and I smiled before turning to accept more congratulations. Stormwind bowed gallantly over my hand. "It is a shame I didn't have a chance to steal you, but I do believe your heart is held by only one and shall never be moved to look elsewhere."

"I'm afraid so," I agreed. "Though I do hope you shall oblige me by providing ample material for teasing my husband."

Oreius' cousin winked at me. "I promise, fair Cousin, that though he denies it, he's not nearly so stoic and serious as he would have everyone believe. Remind me to tell you the tale concerning his involvement in a mishap that turned Ardon's sire green for a fortnight."

I laughed. But before I could press him for the details, someone cleared his throat. Oreius gave the other stallion a reproving look but I could tell he didn't mean it as he came up next to me and placed his hand against my back. "Alcippe expects us at the feast. Even you are invited, Cousin."

Stormwind chuckled. "Alcippe must not be kept waiting. Nor your bride."

"Get you gone!" Oreius shook his head in what could only be fond exasperation. "And do not be spreading false tales about me."

"Cousin, I have known you long enough that I have no need to manufacture fables to sufficiently arm your lady."

Oreius snorted. "She is sufficiently armed without your help, Stormwind."

I considered protesting but…it was very, very true. So I just laughed as Stormwind bowed to me then trotted down the path leading to the front of the house and then down to the village green. Oreius abruptly lifted my hand and pressed a kiss to the star-shaped scar in the center then dropped two more kisses first to my betrothal ring then to my wedding ring. Then we went to join the feast.

Alcippe and Androcles were waiting for us. Alcippe stepped forward. "Tonight is one of celebration not only because Oreius son of Cadfael has found his star in Alambiel but because they are now joined together as mates in the eyes of Aslan. As matriarch, I welcome Alambiel daughter of Hadassah and wife of Oreius into our herd and she will be counted as a daughter of the herd from this day forward."

I squeezed Oreius' hand and he squeezed back as Androcles stepped up with a plate holding a large braided saffron bun. Alcippe took the loaf and held it over my head. "May the Lion bless your marriage so you will have more seasons of plenty than you do of famine." She broke the bread then returned it to the plate, which Androcles now presented to us.

Oreius and I both took a piece then fed each other as part of the ritual symbolizing our commitment to each other. Then Androcles handed us the bridal cup of spiced wine that represented two lives becoming one. Holding it between us, I smiled at Oreius before he prompted the cup to my lips. I drank first to show I accepted Oreius as my protector then raised the cup so he could drink, symbolizing his acceptance of me as his equal, someone whose counsel he trusted.

The gathered crowd cheered and the Centaurs stamped their hooves in addition to clapping. Then the actual celebration began. All Narnians love weddings and Centaurs are no exception. We sat down to a feast that had definitely been prepared by and for Centaurs. There were venison pasties and quail and fresh fruits and vegetables and pies and trout among other dishes. I barely tasted any of it though and only had a few sips of wine. I think my appetite was shocked away and still hadn't bothered to return. As the first stars appeared in the sky, Oreius and I were summoned to stand on either side of a circular table. Andraste and Caia carried over a platter that had at least twenty small cakes and sweet rolls stacked on top of each other.

Stormwind grinned. "Kiss for luck and prosperity! And do not knock any of those sweets over!"

I also didn't want anything to get on my dress. Hmm, this was going to be interesting. Placing one hand on the table for balance, I rose on my toes and tilted my face up as Oreius leaned down. We kissed over the cakes without incident, thank Aslan. Amid laughter and toasts, we served the cakes and sweet rolls to the guests, which according to tradition shared the prosperity granted to newlyweds and also returned it twofold, and yes there was a second stack we used to make sure everyone got one.

As the feast continued, Oreius whispered in my ear, "Come with me."

I let him lead me away from the celebration. Those who noticed us pretended they didn't. I thought he would lead the way back to his family home but instead he led me into the woods. "Oreius?"

"Patience, Chéadsearc." He smiled at me. "You also might want to pick up your skirts."

I wasn't sure what he had in mind but I went along with it. As soon as I had lifted the train of my dress, Oreius surprised me by scooping me into his arms. My free arm went around his neck as I laughed. "What are you doing?"

"Ensuring that you don't get wet."

Before I could press him, he galloped forward then leapt across a stream that was almost wide enough to be considered a proper river. "Where are we going, Kentauri?"

Oreius gently set me down then took my hand again. "You will see." He glanced at my feet then laughed. "Where are your shoes?"

There was no way I was going to admit that the only reason I wasn't wearing shoes was because I forgot to put my boots back on when I was lured into going outside. Instead, I arched an eyebrow. "Oreius, you should know that going barefoot is a tradition for Nymph brides."

He laughed again then kissed me. We walked for another ten minutes before I heard it. The dull roar of a waterfall. I looked up at Oreius and he smiled then lifted some branches out of the way. We stepped into a wide glade and even by moon- and starlight it was beautiful. There was a gentle waterfall dashing down into a decent-sized lake, which fed the stream we had crossed earlier. And there was a carpet of various wildflowers with roses growing next to a cabin. It was… "Perfect."

Oreius rested his hands on my shoulders. "Is this what you wanted?"

"It's better, far better."

His breath tickled my ear as he whispered, "I am glad." He pressed a kiss against my temple then scooped me up again.

"What are you doing now, Kentauri?"

"The Queens told me that it is tradition for the husband to carry his bride over the threshold." His grin turned roguish as he added, "And it sounded like as good an excuse as any to hold you in my arms." I could feel myself starting to blush already as Oreius opened the door. There were several uncovered lanterns providing a cheery light as Oreius set me down inside a spacious bedroom. It suddenly seemed so very real now that we were away from the crowd. My Kentauri rested his forehead against mine. We stood in silence, clasping each other's hands, for several moments before Oreius reached up to undo the straps on his armor.

"Wait, let me." I unfastened the dress sash then undid the straps first on the left then on the right. Oreius took off his armor and laid it on the floor next to a trunk. His chainmail and swords followed. Then Oreius undid the pin holding my cape in place.

The heated look he gave me before he looked me over slowly with an appreciative smile made me blush. Pulling me close, Oreius reached up with one hand and touched my hair. "It's not completely down, is it?" I shook my head then lost myself in his kiss. He managed to find the relatively few hairpins (compared to normal) and pulled them out. He might have tossed them on the floor but all I could think about was the taste of his kiss. All the passion we had both been holding back, saving for when we wed, was steadily slipping free of those now unnecessary cautions.

Oreius broke the kiss then ran his thumb over my lips. "Alambiel, I love you more than I can find the words to say."

I placed my hand over his heart and stopped worrying about how sappy I was probably going to sound. "Oreius, you are my Chuisle, my very heartbeat. I love you. You are…you are my first, last, and only love."

Oreius kissed my hand, directly on my wedding ring. "And, you are mine, love."

A flare of color suddenly illuminated the room and we both looked at the window. Reluctantly leaving my husband's arms, I pulled the curtain back far enough to see multi-colored lights blooming above the trees. Oreius moved behind me as I rolled my eyes. "I thought they were joking about the fireworks. Didn't they say they had mentioned the fireworks just to make sure we left Cair Paravel?"

I felt him brush my hair aside just before he nuzzled my neck. Distraction? Oh, yes. Tickled? Oh, yes. Pleasurable? Oh, yes. Oreius kissed just behind my ear before he whispered, "Would you prefer to watch the fireworks for a little while?"

I let the curtain fall back into place as he trailed kisses back down the side of my neck, setting off my own fireworks. "Nope. I have you." The Kentauri chuckled until I spun around and began trailing kisses up his neck. I smiled when he breathed my name. This was definitely worth all the challenges we'd made it through and it was most certainly worth the wait.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! So was it worth the wait? :) I do plan to do one more chapter involving some newlywed sweetness, so stay tuned! Only 19 more stories to go to reach 200, so if you have requests or suggestions for oneshots please let me know and help me reach my goal by Veterans' Day! Leave a review and let me know what y'all thought about this one. **


End file.
